Sinister Dreams
by General16
Summary: Bad dreams always remain in the back of the mind once you wake up but not for Naruto. No, his nightmare has just begun... Horror/Angst Rated M for graphic violence, blood and such.
1. Nightmares right?

**A/N:** I don't know why but I very, very much like it when Naruto turns over to "the dark side" so to speak. And since I love it so much I decided to write a fic about it! I will also make this into a multi-chapter fic so this is only part one. Please enjoy!

**Content:** Angst, Horror

**Warnings:** Un-beta-ed. Rated M for sexual content and language. **I must also warn that this fic will deal with themes such as blood, gore and rape so readers discretion is advised! DO NOT READ IT IF YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF SENSITIVE ABOUT THOSE KINDS OF THINGS!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer:** Yada yada I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_Nightmares... right?_**  
**

* * *

_Blood…_

Flash

_So much sweet, crimson, wonderful blood…_

Flash

_Screams…_

Flash

_So many enticing screams of pain… _

Flash

_Like music in his ears, horror filled voices…_

Flash

_A deep, hoarse laugh echoing around him…_

Flash

_Long, sharp claws digging into newly killed flesh, still warm… trickles of stream swirling up from the battered corpses in the chilly night breeze…_

Flash

_Raw pleasure running through his body, sending shivers of satisfaction down his spine and settling in his groin as he licks the crimson, metallic liquid from his claws and fingers…_

Flash

_A chuckle full of madness and glee erupting from his throat and he opens his red eyes, the tongue sliding out and licking the sweet, sweet addictive blood from his lips, the fangs bared to the full moon…_

Flash

'_Finally… it begins…' a deep, menacing voice chuckles…_

Flash

_The chuckle develops into laughter, brimming with a crazy desire to destroy… to… _

Flash

_kill…_

Flash

_kill…_

Flash

_Kill… _

Flash

_KILL…_

A scream escaped Naruto as he snapped out of the dream with a lump of bile gathered in his throat, and he scrambled into his bathroom, violently throwing up.

Shakily he crawled from the toilet and hauled himself up by grabbing the sink and splashed cold water in his face. Reluctantly he raised his head and met his eyes in the mirror, almost as he dreaded the sight of his own face. He gave a sigh of relief when he stared back at his own eyes, blue not red and slowly walked back into the bedroom. He couldn't almost remember how many weeks now that he had the same dream every night and he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about it.

It wasn't like his usual nightmares it was almost – and he hated to even think about it – like _memories_. But he knew that it couldn't be for he hadn't done such a thing, so that brought him back to square one. What were those… horrible flashes he kept seeing? The first time he didn't think about it in a closer way; he was used to have nightmares but when the same dream kept repeating itself he couldn't blind himself for the fact that it maybe wasn't a dream… but what was it then?

He was quite sure he would remember going ballistic and slaughter a little village… or would he? Naruto sat down on the bed with these thoughts swimming around in his head but knew that he would go insane if he kept pondering on it. One thing wouldn't leave him alone though and it was that nagging feeling he had been feeling for some time now; that feeling that emerged on every mission the council sent him on… the blood lust. Frankly it scared the hell out of him; how the unsatisfied need that surged through his body ever since his first mission six months ago. The same mission when he… No! Don't think about it. He violently shook his head in order to clear it of the unwanted images that kept haunting his memory. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to think about it!

He had talked a little with Ino about what he could do about all the nightmares, only revealing a little to her but she couldn't help him. Neither could any other of his friends because they couldn't even begin to comprehend the missions the council kept assigning him to. They were to say at least… not for the weak-minded and he wasn't, he knew he wasn't but it didn't stop his brain to repeat it over and over whether he was awake or not. It was slowly but surely driving him insane but he kept pushing them down into his subconscious, trying his best not to think, not to feel at all. With a heavy sigh he lay down on the bed and decided to once more try to get some sleep only to have the flashes of whatever they were repeating in his mind… over and over again.

The light shining in through his window, stroking his delicate face with ethereal fingers woke him up. Naruto peered at the sharp light and moaned as a throbbing headache pounded in his head, making him feel wearier than he had felt when he fell asleep. He knew that it was due to the frequent nightmares but he couldn't come up with another way to stop them besides just plainly try to ignore them and don't think about it. That didn't help. He rose on tired legs and dragged himself to take a shower, the warm rays of water slowly washing away the fatigue in his mind and body and he emerged from the small bathroom, feeling almost like himself, though the headache still remained.

He ate breakfast in his little kitchen, leaning against the counter with only a towel wrapped around his slender waist. He slowly ate a bowl of cornflakes and milk and remembered that he had promised to spar with Sasuke is morning. Not really feeling up for it he sighed and washed the now empty bowl and silently cursed his own serious nature as it never would occur to him to stand somebody up if he had promised. Reluctantly he dressed in parts of his ANBU uniform but instead of the vest and armless shirt, he put on a tight, long-sleeved, black shirt that covered the tattoo on his left upper arm.

Almost able to forget the nightly horrors he whistled between his teeth when he walked out of his apartment and locked the door but a nagging feeling in the back of his head wouldn't leave him alone. Suddenly he heard a silent chuckle, deep, dark and… evil and he quickly turned around with a kunai in his right hand only to find himself staring at… nothing but an empty street save from one little cat rummaging in a trashcan. The blond ANBU frowned as he heard the chuckle anew and realized that it was coming from… inside of his head. Fear trickled rapidly down his spine as the chuckle grew wider and the Kyuubi seemed more and more amused at his confusion. Naruto didn't understand why the demon was displaying such an unusual sign of evil enjoyment but didn't bother to ask. He had never understood the fox anyway and didn't intend to do it either and he decided to ignore it for now and ask later, when he had more spare time.

The jinchüriki slowly walked the almost deserted streets of Konoha in the early morning light in the direction of training-ground 4 and as he approached he could see the teme waiting for him, casually leaning against a tree and looked almost rudely fresh and alert. Naruto was green with envy and wondered how the hell the Uchiha managed to do that when he always felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head every morning. Suddenly the blond felt a slight tug in his abdominal and he stopped to surprised look down on said body-part. _'What the hell?_'

When nothing else happened he shrugged it off and finally walked up to Sasuke.

"Morning teme", Naruto mumbled and slowly rubbed his stomach as it had begun to ache a little_. 'Must be something I ate'_ he figured and met Sasuke's gaze.

"Hn… dobe, I thought that we agreed to meet at 6 am sharp", the raven said as he straightened and Naruto couldn't suppress an amused smirk.

"Come on Sasuke you can't be mad at me just because I'm ten minutes late? Besides it's a beautiful morning and it's far too early to be a sourpuss."

"Tsk whatever. Let's get the training started, I have a mission later", Sasuke responded bluntly, not caring about Naruto's attempt to tick him off.

"Yeah if you're awake enough to take me on", Naruto bragged and tried not to show his best friend that he just rather wanted to be in his bed in order to get some much longed for sleep.

They readied themselves and Naruto was barely able to dodge when Sasuke attacked, a little to weary to be his usual, energetic self. The Sharingan wielder lunged at the blond fiercely and Naruto was only able to block and dodge, feeling strange all of a sudden. Due to the headache he had been suffering from since this morning and the ache in his stomach became more painful he didn't see Sasuke's next move and took a direct hit from the ravens kick aimed at his head as said Uchiha did a back flip. Naruto took the full power with his jaw, sending him flying into the other side of the field and straight into a tree.

As his back slammed hard into the solid trunk the air was knocked out of him and he coughed in an attempt to suck air into his strained lungs through his burning throat. He looked up and met Sasuke's surprised eyes, a haze of pain and something that he recognized as… rage clouding his mind. Apparently the Uchiha had expected Naruto to dodge like he always did and the raven furrowed his brows in confusion. Naruto meanwhile had regained his breath but the rage wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

He was confused because he wasn't really mad at his friend, it was after all his own fault for getting hit and couldn't understand when a wave of blood lust washed over him and a feral smirk curved his lips. His stomach felt like it was on fire by now but he could only feel the sweet, sweet crave for screams, for_ pain_ flowing inside of him. His canines changed into fangs and his nails grew into claws but Naruto didn't stop to think of _why_ this happened. He only knew that he wanted the ravens' blood. Now. He couldn't resist the _urge_, the pure lust he felt for the crimson liquid pumping through the man before him, he _longed _for it to paint his hands with it, to be able to taste it.

Sasuke frowned when Naruto didn't say anything but his eyes widened when he saw Naruto change, the clear blue eyes flickered and became crimson. He activated his Sharingan not a second too late as the blond attacked and Sasuke immediately knew that something was horrible wrong. Naruto's eyes were filled with an insane light and the raven hadn't been able to get away from the attacks unscratched, if not for his Sharingan. Sasuke silently thanked Kami for granting him his eyes as he continued to dodge Naruto, making the blond growl with frustration as his prey kept slipping out of his grasp.

After a couple of minutes playing a deadly game of tag Naruto's sharp claws dug into Sasuke's right upper arm - as the raven was worn out first from the spar and now the fight for his life - and the blood gushed out, painting the ground beneath them red. Naruto purred with satisfaction and raised the blood-stained hand to his mouth and slowly licked the metallic fluid of his claws. Sasuke was shocked into his core as he witnessed this and clutched his arm tightly in order to stop the flow of blood.

"Naruto!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

Naruto froze and looked at Sasuke, his eyes slowly fading from red to blue, as a look of absolute horror displayed across his face; pale as all color drained from it. The blond choked on his breath when he looked down and saw his own hand covered with blood. Then he felt the distinct taste of copper in his mouth, and his stomach churned, the power of the nausea forcing him down on his knees as he violently threw up. Sasuke slowly approached the blond very cautiously, but relaxed when he saw that his friend wasn't in any state to attack him again.

As Naruto's stomach calmed down he looked up and met Sasuke's gaze, the sheer amount of anguish and pain shimmering in blue orbs shocking the raven.

"Sasuke", Naruto whispered "What's happening to me?"

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Yes indeed what? Muahahaha! Hell yeah I'm evil! So I don't know when I'm going to finish the next chapter. Just keep a look out for it and review for now!

_Edited for spelling and grammar errors 10/04/15_


	2. There's nothing wrong

**A/N:** Chapter two at your disposal!

* * *

"Well as far as I can see the seal is still intact, and the tests doesn't show any anomalies either. I really can't say what caused this, Naruto."

Tsunade shot Naruto a concerned glance where he rested on the stretcher in one of the hospitals examine-rooms. Sasuke barged into her office three hours earlier with a deep wound on his right arm and one unconscious blond on his back. He quietly explained to a chocked Hokage what had occurred; that their friendly spar turned into a serious matter of life and death.

The raven couldn't give her an answer as to why Naruto suddenly changed and attacked him; there had been none of the usual signs that normally showed when Naruto was about to be possessed by Kyuubi. No sign of a red chakra-cloak that surrounded the jinchuuriki when the demon took over, Sasuke had only seen his eyes, nails and teeth suddenly transform and were attacked without a warning. He did mention though that Naruto at the time had seemed disgustingly obsessed with his blood, shuddering at the memory of his best friend licking his blood from his fingers with a sickening pleasure.

Tsunade summoned Sakura to care for Sasuke and took the blond herself to the hospital, dreading that the seal was breaking only to discover – to her surprise – that the seal was as strong and intact as ever. So what in the world was going on? Could something have happened the last weeks that triggered the demon in some way? While the Fifth pondered on different answers Naruto had turned his gaze and now stared at the ceiling and wallowed in self-disgust of what he had done.

What in the world had made him so… blood-thirsty? He could feel the seductive call for blood swirling around in his mind but he quickly pushed the urge down, not wanting to feel it again…or did he? He didn't know anymore and it scared him. Then Tsunade turned to face him again and he glanced at her neck where that sweet, crimson liquid flowed and…

'_NO! What the HELL is wrong with me?'_ he screamed in his head and quickly averted his gaze from the Hokage, the self-disdain growing bigger. At the same time as the panic grew inside of him so did also a quiet snicker belonging to the Kyuubi. Lately the demon had began to have these small outbursts of glee that left Naruto confused. What made the damn fox laugh and snicker all the time? He could feel more of the demons feelings lately as if the bond between them had grown stronger due to the fact that Naruto used his powers more and more, bur surely it didn't have something to do with the sudden _urges_... right? The mere thought was almost enough to scare the shit out of him.

Tsunade turned away from the machines monitoring Narutos condition and frowned when she caught a glimpse of haunted feelings in the dept of his eyes.

"Tell you what…" she began. "I have another… mission for you; it'll only take about a week if Kami is good and when you get back how about a vacation?" she asked. Naruto met her gaze.

"Well… it sounds… like a good idea. I mean I _have_ worked constantly for half a year now", the blond hesitantly said and looked away, afraid that she would see the sick desire he tried to suppress reflect in his blue orbs.

Tsunade smiled and patted him on his stomach, right where the seal was, not pretending she felt him stiffen from the touch.

"Great. Now get out of here and stop taking up space, brat. Meet me at my office at 7 tonight and I'll give you your mission", she barked and turned off the beeping machines.

Naruto slowly rose from the stretcher and pulled the black shirt over his head, covering the invisible seal.

"Okay baa-chan see you later!" he smiled, not aware of the fact that the smile never reached his eyes. It saddened Tsunade but she knew why he had lost his smile, it had never returned from his first mission along with the rest of him.

* * *

**A/N:** A really short chapter (don't hate me!) but it's very crucial for the rest of the story! Chp 3 is in progress and hopefully I will post it in a few days!


	3. The first mission

**A/N: **Okay here you have Chapter three.

**Warnings: This chapter contains blood and gore. If you're not okay with it don't read it!**

"ABC" - talking

_ABC -_ dreaming or flashback

_"ABC" - talking_

_'ABC' - thinking  
_

* * *

"There has been an incident."

Tsunade looked up at the ANBU before her and frowned at the words.

"Again?" she rhetorically asked but the Tiger-masked man nodded anyway.

"Fuck", the Fifth hissed. "How many this time?" she asked and the man handed over a scroll without a word. She read it and felt how her heart froze when she realized what it said. Her head snapped up and Tiger couldn't almost resist the urge to take a step backwards when he met the enraged brown, eyes of his leader despite the fact that he was the ANBU captain, leader of the masked killers of Konoha.

"This is confirmed?" she asked with a deadly calm that didn't fool Tiger for a moment; he knew that the Hokage was boiling underneath her solemn exterior.

"Yes Hokage-sama, it's the same as last time: All victims slaughtered in the most vicious way imagined and not a trace of the perpetrator", Tiger answered and Tsunade cursed again.

"It's the fifth fucking time! Who the hell does such a thing? What do they gain from slaying _five_ innocent villages, killing all of the resident women and children included?"

It was quite obvious that Tsunade was more speaking to herself than her subordinate but he answered anyway.

"So far we haven't been able so secure any traces but I think that you should be aware of something, Hokage-sama. Something that I myself discovered just yesterday when I received this report", Tiger said and Tsunade looked up from the parchment, meeting the eyes hidden in the shadows of the mask.

"All these incidents occurred when Fox was out on his missions."

Tsunade paled and looked like she was about to be sick, all color draining from her face and a shudder of fear stunned her body.

"I-it… _can't_ be", she whispered and looked at Tiger as she wanted him to deny what he just told her but the man only shook his head, the sadness clearly visible in his posture.

"Unfortunately it is, Hokage-sama. Fox now have 40 successful missions under his belt and during five of these missions those episodes occurred. I don't want to doubt him; he is an elite, one of the best ANBU ever seen but lately… he has not been himself and I'm starting to suspect that he has something to do with this… It can't be purely coincidences", Tiger concluded. The Fifth stared out in the air as her captains words rang in her head along with Uchiha Sasukes and she couldn't help it when tears overflowed her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

Tiger pretended that he didn't witness this display of emotions inappropriate for a Hokage; he knew that the woman was very fond of Fox but in this matter she couldn't look the other way. The annihilation of five villages was a great disturbance and if one of their own – Fox- was the man behind them it would be devastating, not only for the ANBU or the Hokage but for Konoha too. The man sighed and felt with Tsunade, he really did because Fox was well-liked among their ranks but that didn't stop him from doing his first and foremost duty; protect the village.

"I don't want to do it but I think it will be best if we monitor his actions for the time being, Hokage-sama", Tiger said and snapped Tsunade out of her tears. She quickly dried them and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"All right, Tiger. Put Fox on surveillance the second he returns but don't get caught doing it. He already distrusts the most of the village and I don't want to add fuel to the fire. It must be kept from him with all costs, understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama", he said and bowed to her before he disappeared in a whirl of leafs. Tsunade – know left alone – began to cry in choked sobs with her face hidden in her palms, the fear and sorrow swirling in her head.

"Naruto…" she whispered with a broken voice.

* * *

Naruto sighed and slipped down and came to rest on a branch, his back against the tree trunk and his feet dangling on each side of the limb. The moon was full and hung low among with the stars that glimmered and flickered as to try to compete with the moon from their lonely solitude in the black sky. In the confinement of the dark the jinchuuriki removed his blood-splattered mask from his face and took a deep breath of the cool night-air. He was on his way home after yet another mission, one of the bloodiest so far.

The jars and tubes containing hands and eyes safely rested in the back-pack he held in his right hand and he couldn't help but wonder what the council would do with ten hands and ten eye-balls but figured that it really wasn't his business. At that thought he startled a little. When had he begun to be as cold and indifferent with such a disgusting task like killing a whole family of five people - a woman and three children included - and furthermore chop off their hands and pluck out their eyes? Had he become so dreary?

Apparently so because he searched his mind for the smallest glimpse of remorse, disgust or even sorrow but found none. All he felt was a sort of dull satisfaction that he had completed his mission without any casualties. Here in the darkness he didn't need to hide his listless face or the fact that his eyes that once sparkled with life and joy now were tedious.

"Heh… is this what I've been reduced to; an emotionless tool for the council to play with?" he whispered to the stars but they merely sparkled in response. Too tired to think anymore – who knew that a woman could be so damned strong - he fastened the back-pack to his right leg and wiggled against the tree in order to sit more comfortable. He would rest for a few hours before continuing the travel home and as he drifted into a restless sleep the moon seemed to flicker in red and the whispering voice of temptation for blood followed him into the dark.

***

_The moon was not visible behind the thick clouds occupying the sky and he was thankful for it. He sat hidden in a tree, his chakra-signature completely suppressed as he surveyed the camp beneath him; his enhanced senses – thanks to the Kyuubi - were enough to monitor the sleeping men gathered around the fire. There were seven of them - ninjas from Iwa - all jounin but that fact didn't scare him; he had faith in his own capabilities and knew that he could take them all down… and he would. _

_This was his first mission, SS-classed and moreover- he was alone. Perfect. Could a better opportunity to prove his abilities and worth ever come? He didn't think so and instead of disturbing him it only strengthened his resolve to succeed this mission and show both the council and Tsunade that he was not weak, that he took his duty serious and that he could kill. He had seen the flash of doubt in the Hokages eyes when she handed over the mission-scroll and couldn't help the sting of indignity that pierced his heart when he saw it. _

_He knew that Tsunade didn't think that he could do it and neither did the council but instead of brining him down it only made him more determined to show them all that he was the right man for the job. He had been so happy and proud when Kakashi-sensei nominated him as a recruit for the ANBU, not Sasuke but him! Tsunade had reluctantly agreed and the training he was put under was the worst he ever had experienced but he survived and did what he always did: He put his all in it and came out a little better, a little wiser and a hell of a lot deadlier._

_The jinchuuriki snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted movements among the ninjas below, a man emerged from the shadows and shook one of his comrades from his sleep; it was time for a change of guards. This was the moment Uzumaki Naruto had been waiting for. Now when the last guard was sleepy and the new barely awake he could take him down and kill the others but one; the one with the information was the only to be spared. Naruto closed his eyes and saw the mission-objectives before his eyes and nodded to himself and took deep breath, chasing all doubts away; telling himself that he was ready for this step, to take the plunge and become a killer. _

_Silently as a feline on the prowl he leapt from branch to branch until he reached a tree under which the Iwa-nin stood and as the blond cautiously took out a kunai from the pouch on his right thigh he lowered himself behind the man. First couched down to see if the man noticed him - and he couldn't suppress a smirk when the nin didn't - he rose without as much as a rustle of fabric and quickly slit the mans throat. Despite his resolution to remain calm and not feel anything the feeling and smell of warm blood staining his hands was quite a shock. Nothing could have prepared him of the nausea and panic as the man fell over with a low 'thump' on the dead leafs under the tree and was no more alive. _

_His first kill… Narutos hand trembled ever so slightly and he forcefully swallowed down a lump of bile that pushed up in his throat when he looked over the corpse. Suddenly he felt dizzy as the smell of fresh blood filled his nostrils and a shudder of… something that wasn't remorse or nausea leapt down his spine. At the eerie howl from an owl Naruto snapped out of his daze and mentally straightened up before he snuck closer to the camp. He planned to take as many of them down in their sleep as he could and deal with the ones awakened in the anticipated confusion and then separate his target from his comrades and quickly proceeded with his plans. T_

_he pain-filled scream from a man with a kunai in his chest chocked the Iwa-nins into reality but it was already too late. Four of the six men were dead even before they had a chance to react – blood flowing from slashed throats, pierced chests and drenching the grass, filling the air with the metallic smell of copper. The remaining two was staring at the blood-splattered figure before them as rays of moonlight trickled down through tears in the clouds and shuddered at the sight. He stood before them tall and proud, the snarling fax-mask stained and hands dripping with the crimson liquid. _

_Adrenaline pumped through Narutos veins and it only helped to sharpen his already enhanced senses and he smirked in a very un-Naruto-like way under the mask when he almost could smell the fear oozing of the men. They both took on defensive stances but the ANBU only concentrated on one of them: The last one to be killed.. _

_Quickly he moved towards the pair, successfully separating them and moved in for the kill, shoving a kunai deep into the Iwa-nins chest, piercing the heart and more blood painted his hands, mask and arm-guards. The body fell to the ground when the heart stopped and Naruto turned to the – now alone – man, who stood as turned into stone; frozen by the sheer amount of killer intent that Naruto released. He made his way over to the frozen nin without hurry and when he was up close he grabbed the man around the neck, squeezing it until his prey fainted from lack of air. _

"_Hmm… I actually expected more from Iwa", Naruto muttered to the unconscious man when he dragged him towards the tree-line and hauled the man up on his back, trying not to glance back at the scattered corpses around him. He was amazed of himself that after the first the rest wasn't as hard to kill but decided to dwell on it later; he had a mission to complete._

_

* * *

_

_His name was Midori. He was a ninja of the hidden Village of Rock and proud of it too; no one would ever be able to question his loyalty. He woke up not long ago only to find himself hanging from his arms; his wrists bound together with chakra-suppressing cuffs: a rope connected them and one of the roof beams above his head. The rope stretched his arms painfully with the help of gravity; straining his shoulders as his toes barley touched the floor beneath. Despite that his eyes were closed he could distinguish a light and hear small, shuffling noises and clinks from metal against metal; it was quite clear that the fearsome man that slaughtered his team had captured him. _

_It didn't take a fool to figure out why though; Midori was the one with all the information but exactly how the ANBU had known that he didn't know. Suddenly when the noise stopped Midori cracked his eyes open to glance through his lashes at his captor and let out a gasp at the sight. The man was to put it in one word – beautiful. The man – or really it was more a boy than man – had removed the mask and the black cloth around his head. Golden locks, spiked in every direction, a tanned, smooth face save from the three whisker-like scars on each cheek, a straight nose and high cheek-bones were now visible. Unfathomable blue eyes stared at him with a cold gaze and the pink, plump lips were slightly pursed, as if the boy felt an unpleasant smell._

"_I know that you're awake", the blond said and the sudden sound of a deep, smooth voice made Midori jerk in his shackles. The boy smirked and slowly stepped closer, so close that Midori could see that the eyes were not as blue as he first thought. The orbs were indeed blue but it also had red mixed in them; a thin ring circling around the iris, capturing the blue inside of it. The pupils were not round but black slits, as if the boy was not entirely human and it scared Midori more than he was willing to admit._

"_Now I'm sure you know why I have captured you and if you cooperate I'll let you walk away from this alive. However if you don't… well let's just say that it won't be pleasant", the blond said and Midori could tell from the glimpse in those eyes that the boy was serious but he was a ninja of the Rock. He wouldn't ever betray his village so he didn't answer the boy, just stared at him with defiance written all over his face._

_Naruto sighed and turned away from the man as he swallowed down the apprehension. He had decided to try and give the Rock-nin a chance but at the same time wondered what he would do if the man refused, and the mission-objectives once again popped up in his mind and knew he didn't have a choice. Swallowing again he picked up a thin, razor-sharp knife – similar to a scalpel – and turned to his prisoner again; forcing his voice to sound cool and uncaring as he pushed all his disordered emotions into the back of his mind._

"_Very well then. If you don't want to talk I'll make you", Naruto mumbled and began._

_He slowly let the knife pierce through the vest and shirt the man wore, slicing the fabric into shreds and removed them. When the man was naked from the waist up the blond slowly let the knife travel over the pale skin; leaving shallow cuts in its trail. Suddenly with a sweeping motion he cut the top skin layer of his victim from the navel and diagonally down towards the crouch. The man yelped and squirmed in his shackles and blood splashed down; drenching the floor but Naruto behaved as he didn't care, as if he didn't notice the pain etched in the face before him. _

"_Hold still now, I hate messy jobs", he murmured as if he did this every day but in reality he tried his best not to vomit, but still proceeded. The man turned and struggled against the metal circling his wrists; unable to comply with Narutos words but the blonds quick movements compensated the Rock-nins actions. He made another shallow cuts and removed a triangle of skin which he tossed at the side, the blood streaming from the wound when he cut through the revealed layer of fat and exposed the abdominal-muscles underneath like a twisted autopsy-lesson._

"_Do you feel more motivated to talk now?" Naruto asked the man in with a bored tone but the man only shook his head and gritted his teeth as answer._

"_As you wish then but I warn you: This is only the beginning", Naruto sighed and the knife in his hand moved and parted the abdominal-musculature. The man gave a choked cry of horrible pain. Without giving it any attention to the noise Naruto bared the severed veins and stopped the flow of blood by securing the ends with a thread. Then he began to work at the mans intestines with the blade as the blood flowed quicker and made the floor under his feet slippery and greasy like in a slaughterhouse and the room was filled with the stench of blood. _

_The Rock-nins screams never faltered but Naruto paid them no heed; he had to do this in order to get the information he was sent out to gather – no matter what. The man lost control over his blather and the smell of blood and urine mixed together made Narutos stomach churn but he gritted his teeth and fought the urge to throw up, concentration solely on the task before him. _

"_And now? Do you feel like talking?" he asked again but the man – his eyes now dull and clouded with immense suffering only gave him a glare of deep hatred._

"_No? Then I'm afraid that next is the nerves", Naruto shrugged and the knife entered living tissue – detached a nerve fibre and scraped it ever so light. The man couldn't scream and as the vast pain surged through his body - and disabled his vocal cords - he only trembled and twitched when his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness. A little while later he was abruptly brought back to awareness when a sharp smell filled his nostrils and he blinked in confusion as strong hands forced liquid into his mouth while they at the same time blocked his nose so he couldn't breathe and was forced to swallow the bitter-tasting fluid. The pain soon multiplied and he was terribly aware of what was done to him in the most excruciating way imagined._

"_This is a drug that enhances pain, making the one it's used on feel as if even the slightest pain is like having a knife digging into their heart", Naruto said and stopped for a moment. "I suggest that you start talking I'm not in a hurry and I can do this all night."_

"_De-demon", the man panted between the surges of pain. "I-I'll n-never… talk", he growled but his already pale face lost all its remaining color when Naruto only smiled; a beautiful, gentle but still twisted smile and scraped the nerve again_

"_Oh but we're just getting started. You have not yet seen how much of a demon I can be", the blond responded with a gentle voice that scared the nin all the more._

'_All you need is to mix physical and mental torture and just be patient. Even the most stubborn person will soon enough crack.'_

_His sensei's voice echoed in his mind as Naruto never let up his torment of the Rock-nin, determined of getting some answers but still tremendously shocked over his own coldness as he separated a few more nerves and scraped them too. Still the nin resisted but the blond jinchuuriki didn't falter. He stopped for a moment and turned to the little table behind him and brought a little pouch over to the man, who now was bordering between consciousness and unconsciousness. _

_His black hair was glued to his forehead, the whole man reeked of sweat, blood and excrements; he hadn't been able to hold it when the pain reached its peak. Naruto carefully threaded on the greasy floor and tried not to breathe through his nose, the foul stench mixed with the smell of fear thick in the small room. The wheeze from strained breaths echoed loudly in the closed space and Naruto grabbed a hand full of sweaty hair; yanking the head back and looked his prisoner dead in the eyes._

"_Listen good now, Iwa", he whispered. "This pouch contains salt, salt which I'm going to rub onto your intestines if you don't begin to talk soon", the blond said as he stared at the dazed black, eyes of the Rock-nin. The man seemed like he didn't hear it first but then his eyes flashed and he spit Naruto in the face. The jinchuuriki didn't even bat an eyelash, he just released his grip on the hair and dipped down in the pouch, taking out a pinch of salt and rubbed it inside the bared guts of his hostage, his hands now dyed in red and more… unpleasant substances. _

_The hoarse howl of pain must have been heard mile-wide because it left Narutos sensitive ears ringing and he waited until the man stopped wailing before he repeated. Three times he rubbed the salt in the mans gut but finally the nin snapped._

"_O-oh Kami p-please have mercy! Y-yes… I'll… tell you", the man whispered between the pants and Naruto smirked. _

"_Very well then. What is your name?" he asked._

"_Sa… Satzuki Midori", the nin whispered with a slightly slurry voice; he had almost bitten his tongue in half during the salt-rubbing._

"_What is your age and rank?" _

"_A-age… thirty-two… rank… special jounin of the hidden Village of Rock."_

"_What was your mission?"_

"_I… I am an envoy to the… hidden Village of Mist. I carry a message to the Mizukage... with the offer of an alliance between Rock and Mist… in… order to take down… Konoha", Midori managed to whisper before he collapsed in his shackles. Naruto quickly grabbed a pen and a scroll and scribbled down the information he just received. He looked up from the parchment and narrowed his eyes when he looked at Midori._

"_How long have you been in contact with the Mist?" he asked though it took a while for the exhausted and tortured ninja to comprehend the question and answer._

"_A-about… eight months. This was the… last step in out…plan", he finally whispered and raised his head, the black eyes looking pleadingly on the blond._

"_Please… water", he coughed but Naruto didn't move. The information was indeed important and he needed to return to Konoha as soon as possible._

"_Where is the scroll containing the treaty?" he asked and ignored the mans plea, hardening his heart from the mans suffering, telling himself that he couldn't afford to show any mercy however much his heart ached for it. _

"_I-its… in a hidden pocket in my jacket…" Midori answered and almost fainted again, the stress, torture and fear too much for his mind to bear but the man kept his head raised and his gaze locked on Naruto. _

"_Is this all the information?" the jinchuuriki asked._

"_Yes… I know nothing more", Midori answered._

_The blond only nodded in response and with a quick motion he slit the Rock-nin throat. He took a step back as the blood sprayed out from the gaping wound and added more to the gore on the floor. The nin gasped for air as his life-giving liquid rapidly left him and soon the body collapsed and Satzuki Midori died._

_As soon as the man was dead Naruto quickly cut him down and covered his handy-work with the shredded shirt. It did a poor job hiding the gaping hole in the stomach but it was better than nothing and right now Naruto was thankful for it. He gathered all his tools and found the scroll in the jacket before he quickly walked out of the cabin. Once outside he finally let go of the tight grip he had on his emotions and violently vomited, again and again as images of what he had done flashed through his mind. _

_He couldn't believe he had been so cold, so ruthless so… evil. It shocked him deeply that he had this side; he who had always thought of himself as a kind and gentle person – a person who could never harm another man. But it was now proven that he indeed was capable of brutality worthy any demon. Maybe it was because of the Kyuubi that he had that side of him? He whished it of all his heart but a little voice in his head said that no… it was all him and no matter what he said he did it; not the fox. When he didn't have anymore to throw up he rose on unstable legs and tiredly turned to face the cabin with the morbid scene inside as he molded chakra._

"_**Fire technique: Grand Fireball!**__" _

_A huge fireball engulfed the cabin and soon it was burning, the wood crackling and snapping as the fire ate it and slowly obliterated all traces of it and the deformed body inside. The blond slowly turned away from the inferno and as he slipped the mask in place over his face he couldn't help it and laughed sadly. He hadn't only left a corpse in that cabin; he had also left the last of his innocence and knew that he would never forget it and he would never be the same again. _

_The discovery and exposure of his own darkness was carved into his soul but as he leapt up into the trees and headed home, eyes opened. In a dark place untouched by anyone else than Naruto a pair of crimson eyes, shining with a sick glee, narrowed in anticipation and a quiet snicker that only Naruto could hear echoed in the dark mindscape._

"_So… it's finally time", a deep voice, coated with evil intent whispered. But all this went by unnoticed because the man the demon resided within was to busy thinking about his doings and didn't sense the foreboding horror. _

_TBC  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I think I was in a trance when I wrote this, it only took a couple of hours! Anyway I'll try to post a new chappy as soon as I have written it.


	4. Cry for me

**A/N:** Here you have it: Chapter four.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND RAPE! IF YOU FEEL THAT YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT DON'T READ IT!**

**And I will take this opportunity to assure you that I don't think rape is okay. EVER!**

**"ABC"** - Naruto in 'evil mode'

"ABC" - talking

_'ABC' - thinking_

* * *

Naruto woke up as dawn approached; the sun faintly visible to the east and as the dark gave way for the light and hid the ever watching stars the sky was painted in vivid strokes of orange, yellow red and pink against black and dark blue.

He yawned and stretched, joints popping and snapping when he rose from his position on the branch. He groggily rubbed his eyes and slowly blinked when the sun rose over the horizon and spread it rays in the forest as the rest of it was awakened. Birds chirped in the canopies and rustling in the foliage on the ground signaled that the night-active animals was going to rest as others started to stir.

Naruto was always amazed on mornings like these; it made him realize that the world didn't revolve around humans… as a matter of fact the rest of the inhabitants of this land couldn't care less about them. Feeling unusual serene he stretched some more before he reluctantly slid the mask over his face after quickly eating a ration-bar, and readied himself to continue his trip home when a slight sound from metal against metal caught his ear. He turned around just in time to dodge the shurikens aimed for his head but couldn't avoid the kunai that lodged itself deep into his right shoulder.

He grunted and quickly slung the pack onto his back as twenty men and women gathered in a circle on the ground around the tree he had been resting in. He froze and slowly surveyed the group, taking in their heavy armor and the amount of weapons they carried. Bounty hunters. Figures that of all days he had to be chased down by money-seeking vultures had to be today… Naruto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest after he pulled the kunai out of his shoulder, not caring about the blood seeping out from the wound. To the observer he appeared completely relaxed, but a trained eye could see that he was anything but comfortable.

"Couldn't you have showed up later?" he asked in a bored tone. "I absolutely hate to exercise in the morning."

Their only answer to this was a rustling of fabric and a change of locations. They now held weapons in their hands and were obviously only seconds away from attacking. Naruto knew that he had a pretty high price on his head – every ANBU in all the nations had – but this was his first experience actually getting caught. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when more kunais were aimed for him and he jumped to another branch, several low 'thumps' echoed as the metal struck the trunk behind where he had rested.

He knew that he wouldn't last long against such a large group; he suffered from a small chakra-depletion and didn't want to draw out any of Kyuubis; he had felt strange the last time he did it. The only thing he could do was to try and stall them and make a quick escape; Konoha was only half a day away. He threw a couple of smoke-bombs and the smoke hid him as he boosted his jumps with chakra, flying through the air from tree to tree. The jinchuuriki was however stopped in his tracks when five of the hunters appeared in front of him and forced him to change direction.

He jumped to the left only to have another group of five block his way and when he took a quick glance around his suspicions were correct; they had him cornered from every direction with no way to escape. He gave a deep sigh and jumped down into a small clearing and the bounty hunters circled around him; trapped the jinchuuriki completely. Naruto slowly turned around so he could see them all and didn't like the odds one bit; twenty against one… even for him it was a little bit over the top.

"You know… you could've just asked", he mocked and slowly un-sheathed his katana and infused the blade with the little that was left of his chakra. He just had to borrow some from the Kyuubi after all. On a silent signal the hunters attacked and Naruto fought for his life as he dodged and slashed with his sword, missing more times then hitting flesh. The blond was soon exhausted and as he didn't have any other option he called the red chakra forth. It filled him, as always it made him feel invulnerable, and the red haze filled with blood-lust sang in his veins.

His teeth grew into fangs, his nails into claws and his blue eyes bled red as the hunters tried to kill him again and again but now – to Naruto – it became a game. He couldn't control the laughter or the pleasure filling him when a woman's scream echoed around the forest; her right arm ripped from its socket by Naruto. An evil grin twisted his face when he ripped off the mask and the screams grew in intensity as he slowly maimed the woman, limb by limb. The rest of the group could only watch in horror when the blond licked the blood from his claws with evident pleasure; sparks of insanity glittered in his eyes.

"**Now… the fun begins…**" he grinned, the evil coating the voice made the hunters shudder in sudden fear.

Screams only heard by the animals echoed in the forest and a deep, disturbing laugh followed brimming with sick satisfaction as the sun rose higher in the sky.

* * *

A blond ANBU slowly staggered towards the gates of Konoha, his feet dragging in the dirt with every step. A hand clutched a deep wound slashed across his chest; blood dripping on the ground from several deep injuries and his katana was still firmly held in his other hand, also slowly dripping with semi-dry blood.

Narutos panted as the pain from all the wounds stung and throbbed with each beat from his heart and his eyes were dull, almost blinded. He wondered why the fox hadn't begun to heal the abrasions yet but figured that it was most likely tired; he had used a lot of its chakra. He didn't clearly remember what he had done with the poor souls left behind in the gland; but the evidence of his blood-thirst had been splattered all over when he came out of the red mist. He shuddered at the memories of deformed bodies, more blood than he had ever seen and intestines spilled like confetti on the grass.

He knew that he had done it, not the fox. Every other time then the demon had possessed him he didn't remember a thing… but this time he did. Naruto was afraid of himself; of what he was slowly turning into. For each mission the yearning for blood, pain and destruction grew bigger and harder to control. He had tried many times to suppress it and managed most of the times but lately it didn't work at all. He could still remember a little village… once filled with love, laughter and care until he arrived – filled with the hunger for obliteration - and turned their idyllic life into a living hell, sparing no one.

Naruto had seen this before and came to the conclusion that the nightmares he had every night wasn't dreams… they were memories; memories of what he had done when not aware. Why he gone on those killing sprees – five times in total if he didn't count the bounty hunters - or what had caused him to be in that… trance he didn't know.

But he knew that he couldn't blame any other than himself and it pained his heart beyond any limit. Reaching the gate he heard dulled yells and just as his legs gave way and his body started to fall he was caught by gentle hands. The blood-lust immediately flared up and with fading strength he tried to get away from those hands; he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, but to no avail. The last thing he heard before he fainted was that someone yelled something about to go and get the Hokage and tears escaped his once blue eyes.

'_Baa-chan… forgive me...' _was his last thought before _the darkness_ swallowed him.

* * *

The sound of machines beeping slowly woke him up and he blinked a couple of times in order to clear his sight. When the clouds faded from his eyes he looked around and saw that he rested in a hospital-bed, bandages covering his chest, arms and legs; tubes and wires attached to his arms. Moonlight trickled in through the light curtains of the window and illuminated the small room in silver. To the right of the bed was a chair and in the chair sat a familiar person who watched him with concern written all over her face.

"Sakura…" Naruto breathed and felt the lust for blood whisper in his head, making him unable to hear anything else, taking away his ability to heed anything other than that deep, tempting calling.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked, rose from her position and stood by his side as she caressed his hair.

"Not so bad", he answered and grabbed her hand with a firm grip and she smiled at him, care and affection shining in her green eyes.

"I would feel better though if you gave me a kiss", he flirted and tugged at her hand, slowly pulling her down to him, another urge mixed with the one for blood now emerging.

Sakura laughed and tried to pull her hand away only to find it impossible; the blond too strong for her even if he were wounded.

"Naruto… let me go", she said and frowned and tugged more, only to have Narutos grip growing painfully tight on her hand. Fear trickled down her spine when she met her former team-mates eyes and saw – despite the absence of light – that his usual blue orbs were shining with an eerie, red light.

"No… I don't think so… **Sakura…**" Naruto growled and yanked her down onto the bed beside him, trapping the woman with his arms when he quickly pinned her down underneath his frame. Sakuras apprehension grew stronger when she saw the blonds licked his lips with excitement, the faint moonlight glimmering on the bared fangs.

"**No… I think I'll just take my time with you"**, he grinned and that scared her more than anything. She opened her mouth in order to scream only to have a hand clamp down over her lips, the claws digging deeply into her cheeks. The blood slowly trickled down her face and neck and she Narutos eyes flash with want and need at the sight. Tears of fear leaked from her eyes and spilled down, mixing with the blood but the blond only chuckled; a sound laced with insanity and sick pleasure.

"**Yes… cry for me",** he purred and licked the mixed fluids while a humming deep whiting his chest rumbled and filled Sakuras ears with the sound of his satisfaction. Suddenly he straightened up and looked down at her with an evil smirk, pulled all the wires from his arms and made a few hand-signs, not caring that he reopened several wounds.

"**Be a good girl a stay still… or I will kill you",** he said and her eyes widened as she recognized the seals for a silencing-jutsu and now her whole body trembled from horror; she had a bad feeling about this but she cried without letting a sound past her lips.

"**Now then… want to have fun with me?"** Naruto asked and cocked his head a little and she cried harder. Sakura couldn't believe that this was Naruto; her team-mate and close friend that was about to succumb to such a horrible act. She whished that she was wrong, that this was just a nightmare… but she wasn't and it only made it worse. Narutos body shivered whit anticipation as he gazed down on Sakura, the need for blood, for pain surging through his frame and he embraced it. He had struggled for too long against the call of devastation and now… now he would just go with the flow.

Sakura wasn't at all prepared when Narutos took a hold of her green shirt and ripped it apart; exposing the pale skin underneath. As in trance the blond trailed a sharp claw from her neck down over a bra-clad breast and pressed the tip harder against the skin the further down it went, leaving bleeding scratches in its wake. He repeated this a couple of times until it looked like Sakura had gone through a shredder, the blood trickling down her body and onto the white sheets beneath her and Naruto.

"**Scream for me… my dear Sakura, nobody can hear us",** he whispered but she refused to comply and that seemed to agitate the blond as he frowned, but soon a sick smile curved his lips and he ripped her black pants off along with her underwear. She lay before him totally exposed and shivered with utter horror at his calm – almost playful – attitude against her. She couldn't stifle a agonizing whimper when Narutos moved forward and parted her legs with the help of his knees as he with slow, deliberate motions tugged his pajama pants down, revealing his throbbing hard-on for her to see.

"**Shall we see if I can make you scream?"** he dared her in an amused voice and impaled her. If not for the silencing-jutsu the whole village would've heard her soul-shattered scream.

"**Ooooh… that was good"**, the jinchuuriki mocked her and roughly pounded in and out of her, her sobs and cries for help unheard and unanswered by no one except her tormentor.

The hours seemed like days as Naruto continued to torture her, mocking her wails and yelps of pain when he clawed, bit, punched and did everything ever imagined to her frail body. The torture didn't seem to have an end and Sakuras heart froze as she drifted into a daze, her abused frame numb by now as she kept repeating the same phrase with a broken, hoarse, whispering voice:

"This is not Naruto, this is not Naruto… he wouldn't like doing this… no not Naruto…"

But her chanting didn't stop the jinchuuriki… no he had just started and leaned down to her, biting down hard on her neck, sucking the blood that poured out as his fangs pierced the delicate skin.

"**You **_**know**_** I like it…"** he whispered with evil glee and her eyes widened, the tears starting to flow again and for the rest of her life Sakura would never forget that voice filled with the sick pleasure he gained from her suffering.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Sakura... but it was necessary in order to show just how twisted Naruto have become. I think that I'll only post one or two chapters more before this one is finished, unless the plot-bunny arrives and humps my brain. That sounded somewhat... disturbing... anyway...

Ja ne!


	5. Foreboding

**A/N: Okay here is chapter five, enjoy =)**

**Warnings: Contains a little bit of blood, not really sure if it's enough to warn about but I'll do it anyway. Just to be safe!  
**

* * *

The dawn greeted Sasuke when he made his way to the hospital. The quiet and calm morning was a welcome treat for the raven because he rarely had a chance to enjoy them as he was occupied with missions most of the time. Now he finally had three days off before his next mission and was determined to enjoy them to the fullest. It wasn't really like him to bask in laziness like this but he hadn't had any free time for months now and decided to make the most out of it.

So first things first: Visit Naruto in the hospital since the dobe had been careless enough to get severely wounded on his mission. It almost made Sasukes heart stop when Tsunade told him this when he came back to the village late last night. How the hell Naruto had received all his abrasions and why they hadn't healed he couldn't figure out; not when the blond had the Kyuubi inside of him, who mended all his injuries. Tsunades only explanation was that Naruto most likely had used his own and the demons chakra and that they both now suffered from chakra-depletion.

Naruto was out of danger now but it would take him a couple of days to be on his feet again. If Sasuke had been allowed to go to the hospital last night he would've beaten the living shit out of the jinchuuriki for his recklessness, but Tsunade convinced him to go home and get some sleep and then go see his friend in the morning.

Well, it was morning now and he was on his way. Sasuke maybe didn't look like it but he cared deeply for Naruto and Sakura, hell even Kakashi even if he would die before admitting it. Those three were the only ones that he couldn't severe his ties to when he left the village all those years ago and now when he finally had come back and gained their trust again – he didn't care about the village – he would fight with teeth and claws to protect that bond.

His feet walked themselves in the general direction of his destination and he snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the hospital-entrance. He stepped in through the doors and walked up the reception-desk, sighing when the nurse behind it looked up and gave him – what he supposed to be – a seductive smile as she immediately recognized him. Really, it was such a pain being adored by about 95 percent of Konohas female population. He hadn't asked for it and the only word he could come up with to describe the feeling he got when the nurse smiled – and now he quoted Shikamaru – was troublesome.

"Yes, Uchiha-san, how can I help you?" the woman purred and leaned closer to him. Sasuke cringed inwards but on the outside he only gave her a cold stare; he was an Uchiha after all. They didn't show their emotions, even if they were disgusted.

"Yes I would like to know in which room Uzumaki Naruto rests", he answered in his usual monotone voice but frowned when the nurse scowled and gave a loathing snort; apparently _she_ had no problem showing her aversion.

"_That thing_… is currently occupying room 315 but I rather having him out on the street where he belong", she almost snickered as she glanced through her papers and looked up with a smirk, clearly expecting him to agree with her. She only met a pair of blood-red eyes when Sasuke activated his Sharingan and leaned in closer to her.

"Speak like that in front of me again and I'll kill you", he said with a low tone, the threat crystal-clear in his voice. The woman paled and flinched away but he ignored her stare and walked away, followed by the whisper: _'Demon lover'_. Disgusted by her and everyone else who shared her opinions which - unfortunately - included about almost the whole village, Sasuke quickly made his way towards Narutos room. When he reached the door he knocked two times before he turned the knob and slowly opened it, a smirk in place as he expected to be blinded by the dobes usual, sunny grin; not at all prepared for the sight greeting him.

Blood covered the bed, the wall behind it, some on the floor and even the ceiling was painted with small, crimson dots. At first Sasuke just stood as rooted in the doorway, paralyzed by surprise and then he spotted the bloody lump in the greasy bed. He snapped out of the frozen state though when the lump shifted a little. He dashed to the bed, thinking that someone had attacked his blond friend in his sleep only to have sheer horror running down his spine when he distinguished pink in the bloody mess that was supposed to be hair. He then realized that it wasn't Naruto lying on the bed.

"_Oh_ _Kami_… Sakura", he whispered - his cold mask slipping - when he saw his team-mate all battered, shredded, _harmed_ in anyway possible, barely conscious.

"SOMEONE GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" He roared over his shoulder and gently touched Sakuras arm only to flinch and withdraw when she whimpered in fear and tried to get away from his hand.

"Sakura… it's me… Sasuke", he gently whispered and could see one of her eyes slowly crack open, the green orb slightly dazed and filled with pain, betrayal and fear. More fear than he had ever seen her display. Sasuke could hear the sound of someone running in the direction of the room but didn't break the eye contact with the wounded kunoichi; dreading that she would die if he did.

"Sa… Sas… uke", Sakura whispered in a hoarse, broken voice and as the tears in her eyes began to spill the raven gently pulled her into his embrace, not caring about the gore she was coated in. Sobs shook her frame and her hands took a firm grip on the fabric in the back of his shirt, as he was her lifeline and held her in this world.

"Sakura… what… _who_ did this to you?" he growled and tightened his grip on her but softened it when she whimpered in pain. Not once did he reflect on the fact that the dobe was nowhere in sight.

"Sasuke… it… it… was", Sakura gasped between her sobs and Sasuke withdrew a bit so he could meet her gaze, but nearly stated to cry himself when he saw the soul-shattered pain carved deep into her eyes.

"Yes, tell me", he urged her, barely able to contain the pure rage surging through him; the urge to find whoever did this and then kill them… slowly. Before Sakura could answer though the door slammed open when a nurse rushed in but gasped and stood dumbfounded at what she saw. Not believing that a human could be so stupid Sasuke snapped his head towards her.

"What the _fuck_ are you waiting for you stupid bitch?" he viciously snarled. "Fucking help her and call for fucking Tsunade_, now_!"

The nurse snapped out of her daze and shooed him away so she could tend to the abused kunoichi and Sasuke began to run - in order to go and get Tsunade – only to be stopped by Sakuras wailing voice filled with agony screaming after him.

"_It was Naruto!"_

Sasuke stood as turned into stone, processing her words but couldn't believe it. Naruto wouldn't do something like this. Not the gentle, caring, goofy dobe. The raven just stood there, frozen with nurses running around him, hearing Sakura cry out in pain and agony from a distance. He was however snapped out of his trace when Tsunade came running towards him.

The Hokage met his gaze for an instant before she rushed by him and entered the blood-splattered room and Sasuke could hear the Fifths gasp of shock; knowing she wouldn't believe it too. But as he tried to deny Sakuras words thoughts of Narutos changed behavior penetrated his mind; images of his best friend attacking him swirling in his mind and his heart sank.

The pain he felt at that moment wasn't like any pain he had ever experienced before; his heart aching and his breath hitching in his throat. He was suddenly filled with the urge to find his friend, to hear Naruto reassure him that it wasn't true. As if his feet had gained wings he dashed out of and open window in the corridor and jumped up on a roof nearby, the foreboding apprehension replaced with determination.

He would find Naruto and when he did… he would get some answers, even if he had to beat them out of the blond. Sasuke nodded to himself and jumped in direction of Kakashis place because he needed the Copy-nins help. He had a jinchuuriki to catch.

* * *

**A/N: A little short but I'm having a little trouble with the plot-bunnies at the moment. This was squeesed out of me, believe it. Anyway now its only one more to go before this story is complete. **


	6. Insanity

**A/N:** Okay here you have it: The final chapter of Sinister Dreams.

**Warning:** This chapter contains blood, possibly gore, language and insanity (Both from the author and the character moahaha-ak-ag-cough... Jesus... EWWWWW! I just swallowed a bug ;P)

* * *

The laugh followed him; haunted his mind with its deep, sinister intent. Barely able to stand it Naruto stopped in the middle of a clearing, deep inside the forest surrounding Konoha and fell to his knees when all his strength left him. Kyuubis evil laughter resounded louder in his mind and he grasped his head with both hands, clawing his scalp as to try to dig out the voice inside of him.

"Shut up..." he whispered with a hoarse voice but to no avail. The fox kept laughing his ass off like he was enjoying his vessels pain and anguish, which Naruto knew he did.

"What the hell is so god damned funny?!" Naruto roared out in the air, his voice echoing, silencing the chirping birds in the trees.

**"You are"**, Kyuubi answered, still snickering.

Naruto released his head and looked up in the sky, the morning sun stinging his eyes but he didn't care. What he had done during the night haunted him; the guilt twisted his heart, tore his sanity apart. He _raped_ Sakura. Sakura, one of his closest friends... the one he considered a sister. He had hurt her in every way he could possibly imagine, taking what he had learned during his time in ANBU and used it on her...but that wasn't the worst. He had _enjoyed_ it. On a deep, primal level he still replayed the night over and over; reveling in the memories of her scream, her pain and her fear. Bile gathered in his throat but he refused to throw up; didn't want to remember all the things he had done; all... the blood. The sweet, addictive blood...

"NO" he screamed when the blood-lust surged through his veins, the call for destruction singing in his mind stronger than ever; the Kyuubi humming along with it in the background.

"What the hell is happening to me? WHAT IS GOING..."

Suddenly realization hit him and Naruto narrowed his eyes as certainty rose at the thought of just _who_ exactly was behind all this and probably had been all the time. Turning his thoughts inwards he traveled his mind until he reached the sever-like chamber where the demon was incarcerated. The fox just looked at the blond who stood before his cage, his lips lifted in a menacing sneer, sick glee swimming in the red, slitted eyes.

**"Well well well... Finally paying me a visit, hm?"** The fox conversed in a bored tone, as if he was just discussing the weather.

"What did you do", Naruto growled and clenched his fists, the rage boiling inside of him. The fox's smile only widened and he started to snicker again.

**"It's too late now, boy. You can't do anything"**, the demon laughed and Naruto frowned.

"What did you do, tell me you fucking demon!"

Kyuubi stopped the laugh and stared down on Naruto, the foreboding hanging thick in the air, making it hard for the blond the breathe despite that it was only in his head.

**"I have managed to alter the seal"**, Kyuubi said and seemed to enjoy when Naruto paled.

"Y-you... WHAT?"

**"Uh-uh not that tone with me"**, the fox mocked and swished with his tails as he stepped closer to the doors of his cage; the seal keeping him there in the middle of them. But now when Naruto looked closer at the paper he could see that it was somewhat... faded. Pure fear filled him at the sight; the terror disabled him, made him unable to move.

**"So to answer you question, and I hate to repeat myself so listen closely"**, the fox began. ** "I have managed to alter the seal. But don't worry my boy, I will not be released... not entirely anyway."**

Naruto looked up and met the demons eyes.

"What..." He almost dreaded to ask. "What... do you mean by that", he ask weakly and flinched when Kyuubi laughed again.

**"Well my dear boy that means that you and I... will become one. I altered the part where you can access my chakra without going insane so that... well you're going insane. The Yondaime didn't make the seal as strong as he thought he did. This little weakness allowed me to tamper with it and while it doesn't free me it fuses our souls together. Luckily I saw to it that... should we say_ me,_ will be the most pronounced part about the new _us_."**

Terror was to weak of a word to describe the things Naruto was feeling at the moment. He and the demon was becoming... _one_? No! No, no, no! Never that he would agree with that, not if he could help it.

"You'll never be able to take me over,_ demon_", Naruto hissed as he stood, the determination and will of fire he was famed for burning in his eyes. The fox only smirked and sat down, his tails neatly arranged around him.

**"Any other time you would've been right but not now, Naruto. I was all thanks to you and your foolish village really. Ah I can see that you are confused, well then I'll let in you in on something and let me phrase it this way: What do you think have caused all the glorious killing sprees you have indulged in these past months? Surely you didn't think it was only me? No, my boy; you like everybody else have a dark side. You showed it well enough on your first mission - and let me tell you how proud it made me - and after that it was easy to nourish and push that aspect of you into full bloom."**

Naruto took a step back at hearing this, not able to comprehend that it wasn't only the Kyuubi but also... himself?

**"You don't have a choice at this point"**, Kyuubi continued.** "The change is already too long gone for you or anyone else to be able to do anything. This process have been slow; I began about a year ago but it went faster after that one time. You are quite sadistic to your nature if one pushes the right buttons, do you know that?"** the fox mused as if he was talking to himself, making Naruto nauseaus at the sick pride he could hear in the demons voice. He felt the terror surge through him at the words. He didn't have a saying in this... it was already a fact.

**"Why don't you just accept it and let go"**, the fox persuaded. **"It will make it less painful for you now that we enter the... final stage."**

"Final stage?" Naruto echoed; afraid of the answer as the dread filled him along with other chaotic emotions already swirling in his body.

**"The transformation you could call it. It should begin in less than twelve hours",** Kyuubi smiled and lowered his head until the head rested on his paws.

**"I suggest that you go back outside now, you have company",** the fox yawned and the camber quickly faded, hurling Naruto out into reality before he could respond. He shuddered as he opened his eyes and looked up when a shadow was cast over him. He met the red eyes of his best friend and tried not to flinch at the rage burning in those orbs, the accusations that lay there silently asking him for answers.

"Sasuke..." the blond whispered and tried to stand up, only to receive a punch in his face.

"So it was true", the raven growled as he looked the blond over. Naruto was covered in blood, the tanned skin on his arms barely visible through the dried crimson liquid, his hair painted with red streaks, dots of blood splattered in his face. He was still clad in pants only, his bare chest baring witness of his crimes in form of bloody hand-prints and scratch marks.

"Naruto... WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT?!" Sasuke screamed and lunged at his best friend, punching and kicking him as the rage, the sorrow the _betrayal_ surged through him, amplifying his already railed up emotions to the highest limit. Naruto didn't do anything to defend himself, knowing full well that he deserved it and more. His back hit a tree trunk hard and as the air was knocked out of his lungs Sasuke was before him with a kunai against his throat.

"Sasuke... that's enough", a cold voice behind them said. The Uchiha didn't turn around at Kakashi, who had witnessed the whole beating, not doing anything to help his blond student; not when he - like Sasuke - was filled with turmoil at Narutos actions. The blond looked up and the two who met his eyes flinched and took a step back. His blue eyes was no longer just blue, they were filled with red streaks and as they observed the red began to grow until it almost had engulfed all the blue. Just as Sasuke was about to speak a scream of cheer pain ripped from Narutos throat and he fell down to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. The seal on his stomach surfaced and glowed with a purple light, burning his skin. Kakashi stepped forward and took a hold on Sasuke when the raven was about to bend down over Naruto, restraining him from going to his friend.

Before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi darted down and pressed a pressure point on Narutos neck and the blond slumped down on the ground, unconscious. The silence following the screams could only be described as heavy; not even the birds could be heard. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at the jinchuuriki; the seal still visible and glowing with the same purple chakra.

"We need to get him back to Konoha as soon as possible", Kakashi said and moved so he could haul the blond up on his back. The Copy-nin tried not to flinch as Naruto rested against his back because even unconscious the blond radiated such an ancient, evil aura that the silver-haired jounin barely could suppress the urge to kill him on the spot. He was shocked at his own reaction but the aura around Naruto struck a cord inside the other men; primal fear flooding through them and they could do nothing about it. Sasuke met his former senseis gaze and they could both see the dread in the others eyes.

"Let's go", Sasuke said in a hushed tone and soon they jumped among the trees, speeding towards Konoha.

* * *

Silence reigned the empty corridors in the hospital. Outside a door in the middle of one deserted hallway on the third floor five ANBU stood; all tensed and clearly filled with dread despite their seemingly relaxed poses and masks. They couldn't help it though because of the threat inside of the room. Inside stood an alone bed with Naruto on it, still unconscious and unaware of his surroundings. Chakra-draining seals was painted on his now washed form. Beside the bed three people sat; staring at the blond with weary eyes and apprehension in their heart. Sasuke and Kakashi was still; not showing any emotions what so ever but the Hokage... she couldn't look away from Narutos face. It looked so peaceful, just like it had been only yesterday when she had treated his wounds after the chuunins had caught him when he collapsed at the gates.

She had been shocked yes; but nothing could have shocked her more than the sight of Sakura, raped, beaten and tortured in Narutos hospital bed this morning. Tsunade couldn't comprehend such cruelty from Naruto, not from her gaki, her little brother. They had managed to save her apprentice but only barely; when Sasuke found her she was on the brink of death. Once the kunoichi was somewhat healed she had told the Hokage what took place during the night; all the while crying and screaming. It was clear that Naruto had shattered Sakuras mind and Tsunade feared that the pink-haired medic nins mind was beyond saving.

She glanced at the clock on the wall; it had been almost twelve hours since Kakashi and Sasuke returned with Naruto and the seal on his stomach was still glowing with sinister, purple chakra. None of them could understand what was happening. She had checked his seal and it had been nothing wrong with is so why... Her musing was interrupted when Naruto began to stir and they all froze. Slowly the blonds eyes fluttered open and he blinked a little before he slowly turned his head against them. They gasped as they saw his eyes; no longer the color of a vibrant sky but a mix of red and blue.

"Baa-chan", he whispered; a tear sliding down his cheek. Tsunade could feel how her own eyes teared up at the sound of the agony in that lonely whisper and raised her hand in order to capture the tear with her fingers. Narutos reaction was as unexpected as alarming. He quickly swatted her hand away and shuffled in the bed until his back was pressed against the headboard.

"Don't... touch me", he hissed; tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Don't come near me."

"Naruto...", Kakashi said; he and Sasuke had jumped to their feet when the blond slapped Tsunades hand.

"No... no,no,no,nonononononono...", Naruto mumbled and clutched his head just like he had done in the forest; mumbling incoherently all the time. The other three looked at each other, suddenly filled with terror.

"Naruto, what the hell is the matter with you?" Saskue all but snarled at his friend; the anger making his voice vicious.

"Please... get... the hell... out of... here", Naruto whimpered and raised his head, his eyes filled with raging emotions they couldn't understand.

"Naruto what the hell..." Tsunade began but was interrupted by the jinchuuriki.

"GO AWAY! YOU... YOU'RE NOT... SAFE HERE!" Naruto roared and lunged at his comrades, knocking the bed over in the process. The crash alerted the ANBU outside but as they stormed inside the blond bolted out through the window; sending shattered glass in every direction. How the hell he managed to use his chakra with the suppressing seals no one knew.

"Capture him! Don't let him get away!" Tsunade roared and they all took after the jinchuuriki. Once outside she sent the ANBU in different directions of the village to ensure that the blond couldn't escape over the walls while they followed his trail. It led the up on top of the Hokage mountain and there they found Naruto. He stood still, just staring out over the village with an expression on his face they couldn't interpret.

"You know", he said without turning around. "I have loved this place all my life. When I was younger my heart sang when I looked out like this and thought about one day being the one to protect it." A sad smile graced his lips and he turned his head towards them; tears slowly trickling down his face.

"For what I have done and for the things I will do, please forgive me and... I love you all", he smiled before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto the cold stone. Tsunade lunged towards him but was held back by Sasuke and Kakashi as purple chakra seemed to seep out from every pore of the blonds body, coating him in a thin layer of it and then his whole body began to convulse.

They could hear muffled screams filled with pain and agony but didn't dare to step any closer. It seemed to go on for hours when it only been a couple of minutes and then suddenly the chakra was gone and Naruto stilled. Silence filled the air and the three people was suddenly tingling with a bad feeling. Cautiously they stepped closer to the blond, gently bending down and turned him so he rested on his back. They gasped when his face came into view because it wasn't Narutos face anymore. Well not entirely.

The whisker-scars on his cheeks was more pronounced, deeper. His cheekbones had shifted; making his eyes more slitted and slanted; more pronounced by darker shades around the edges. They could see fangs inside the slightly opened lips from where ragged breaths slipped and his hair was now filled with red highlights.

Suddenly Naruto gave a deep chuckle and opened his eyes. They jumped back when he sat up and looked at them, his eyes not longer blue but purple with blue and red streaks and they were filled with a sick hunger.

**"You know... you really shouldn't have followed me"**, Naruto snickered in a deeper voice than he originally had had and rose, standing tall before them as he flexed his muscles as to test them.

"What... what the hell... " Kakashi whispered, pushed up the head-band covering his left eye and took out a kunai from the pouch on his right leg, not wanting to be unarmed against... _that creature_, because he could see that it wasn't Naruto anymore.

**"Yes I can understand that you are somewhat... surprised"**, Naruto smiled, but it was a smile brimming with insanity and sick desire after pain: A sinister smile.

"Naruto... what the fuck happened", Sasuke growled, his Sharingan spinning as he took in the new appearance of his friend.

**"Well I don't see why I can't explain it to you before I slaughter you"**, Naruto mused in a bored tone and crossed his arms over his chest; tapping his claws against his forearms.

**"I'm no longer a person.**** We are**", he said as his voice became more menacing and it sent a shiver of fear down Tsunades, Kakashis and Sasukes spines.

**"We have merged. We are now one. The former Kyuubi told the former Naruto that he had tampered with the seal, starting a merge that couldn't be avoided. The result... is before you."**

"What the..." Tsunade breathed but they wasn't given any chance to think this over as Naruto charged at them; an insane laugh ringing in their ears.

**"Now... you all die!"**

The... _being_ leapt for Sasuke first; a move with his hand so fast even the Sharingan couldn't follow drew blood and Sasukes left arm was rendered useless. The raven jumped back at a safer distance and clutched his heavy bleeding arm, hissing in pain. Kakashi was the second to follow, his shirt shredded from sharp claws that left deep cuts across his abdomen in their wake. The creature stopped to lick the claws clean and he did it with such obvious pleasure that the group in front of him was forced to hold back a wave of nausea. The brief stop was abandoned though when Naruto or whatever he was now lunged for Tsunade and soon she too joined the other two with deep slashes over her back from the shoulder blades down to the small of her back.

"Naruto! This is insane!" the Fifth shouted and the blond stopped again; cocking his head as in confusion.

**"Insane? Well I thought that it was quite obvious that yes, I am indeed insane. Not that I mind it though. Oh no, not at all"**, the jinchuuriki snickered and attacked again. This time they were better prepared but didn't back away until Narutos increased strength and blood-lust forced them to.

"We have to stop him somehow", Kakashi growled and threw a bunch of senbons coated with poison at Naruto who swatted them away like flies.

"But...", Tsunade began only to be interrupted by Sasuke.

"That isn't Naruto anymore, Tsunade", the raven said and dodged a stream of fire from Naruto. The blond hadn't even made any seals to create it!

Their talk was interrupted as Naruto laughed again and faced them with his hands on his hips. Flashing them a sinister grin he pointed down towards the village.

**"The people down there always thought that I was a demon. And however fun it is to play with you I think I'll just take my leave now and show the maggots just how much of a demon I can be."**

With that the blond vanished as they stood frozen; captured by a jutsu that prevented them to move.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke snarled and tried to break free. Kakashi and Tsunade also struggled when they began to hear cries of agony, terror and fear from the village.

"Oh no he did not!" Tsunade roared. She tensed her muscles with all her strength and broke free from her invisible shackles, quickly freeing her comrades too.

"We must hurry", she called and they hurried down into the village again. The scene greeting them however stopped them dead in their tracks. Dead bodies littered the streets; it was easy to follow Narutos trail. Tsunade made a couple of seals and summoned her slug; Katsuyu. Standing on top of the giant slugs head she could see her gaki in the market square, seemingly slaughtering people to the left and right.

"You summoned me, Tsunade-sama", the slug said and glanced up at her mistress.

"Yes. Katsuyu we have an emergency. Take my chakra, split up and heal all the injured people you can find", Tsunade ordered while she made a seal and the most of her stored chakra seeped into the slug.

"As you wish, Tsunade-sama", Katsuyu agreed and the slug shrank into smaller parts. Soon the streets were filled with small slugs who immediately began to tend to the wounded. Tsunade looked at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Let's go. Naruto isn't far from here."

As they drew closer to the market; the largest one in the civil district they could see small rivers of blood running by them and the bodies grew in number. They stepped out in the market and it was like going into hell itself. People lay everywhere; the bodies maimed, slaughtered and batted in any way possible. Intestines, guts, blood and gore covered the ground; making squishing noises as they walked closer towards the mad blond in the center of insanity. His laughter reached their ears and it rang with a demented joy. Tsunade couldn't help but to cry at the scene of her little brother shoving a hand through a mans chest; holding the poor souls heart in his fist. Naruto yanked his arm out of the body and took his time to study the heart in his hand.

**"Pathetic weaklings"**, he scowled and slowly crushed the muscle as he closed his fist. **"Hm... but the taste is not too bad, I prefer younger though"**, Naruto continued and looked down at the corpse; talking to it as he licked the red grime of his claws. Sasuke made gagging noises and couldn't believe how anyone could be so disturbed. Barely holding back the bile he glanced at his companions and saw something similar in their faces. He wondered how they could still manage to look somewhat unfazed by the slaughterhouse-like market but remembered that they had been in war before; surely they would've witnessed something like this before.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled and the blond turned against them.

**"Oh you again?"**, the being sighed. **"I thought I told you I wouldn't play with you anymore"**, he pouted. **"Leave this place if you value your lives."**

"Don't give me that shit", Sasuke roared, unable to control his temper anymore. "What the hell is wrong with your head dobe? How could you do this?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look that said he wondered who it was with something wrong in their head.

**"Didn't I explain it to you enough, Uchiha? Naruto is no more. He and Kyuubi merged, leaving me in their place. What you see before you is a result of two black souls combined",** the blond smirked and stalked closer to them, ignoring the mess under his feet. Sasuke paled even more and the trio retreated as Naruto drew closer. He stopped however when he suddenly was surrounded by every available ANBU in Konoha. He eyed them with a bored expression and sighed.

**"Now, you see... I didn't want to make this too troublesome but I won't mind if you too want to play."**

The ANBU, joined by Kakashi and Sasuke didn't hesitate and lunged for Naruto, who stood still and just waited. Once inside his reach the slaughter began. Tsunade would have nightmares for the rest of her life from what she witnessed.

Limbs, guts and blood rained down on the ground and the jinchuuriki only laughed as he worked his way through the small army of people trying to take him down. In the end it was only four ANBU plus the Copy-nin and Sasuke who weren't dead. Naruto was still standing, unharmed save for a few nicks that healed right in front of their eyes.

**"Well I think that I've done enough for this time"**, Naruto smiled, his bloody appreance was like something projected directly from a nightmare. **"I guess I'll see you around! Ja ne... baa-chan"**, he yelled and was flash of purple chakra; leaving behind shocked friends and a terrified village.

* * *

_One month later_

"Any sign of him yet?" Tsunade asked Tiger, who shook his head.

"No, Hokage-sama. The being has gone into hiding but I suspect that it is only a matter of time before he is back for more."

Tsunade sighed and raked a hand through her hair.

"All right, that is all for now, Tiger", she said weary and waved at him that he had permission to leave. The ANBU bowed before he teleported out from the office.

Tsunade sighed again and turned her chair so that she faced the window. 157 people. 157 souls slaughtered the day of Narutos... outbreak. If not for Katsuyu and her chakra there would've been 260 people but thankfully she had managed to save almost half of the maimed people. The village had been in uproar at Narutos sudden betrayal and Tsunade couldn't deny the council this time; she had declared Naruto an triple S-ranked missing-nin to be killed on sight.

However after his display on the market in the civil district she didn't think that anyone was strong enough to take the blond down. Tears leaked out from her eyes as she remembered her gaki on top of the Fourths head, telling them that he loved them. She understood that he had been saying goodbye in his last seconds of sanity.

Sasuke hadn't been himself since then and neither had Kakashi. Sakura was getting better physically but mentally... that girl would probably live the rest of her life inside Konohas mental institution. Her best friends betrayal and torture had seen to that. As the night deepened Tsunade cried harder; for Sakura, for the lives gone, for Sasuke and Kakashi and for Naruto.

But most of all her tears were filled with self-hatred because she just knew instinctively that if she hadn't sent Naruto on his first mission - with orders to torture the information out of the man - he wouldn't have ended up insane or merged with the Kyuubi. She remained in her seat all night and as the dark gave way for the dawn her tears dried and she just sat in her chair and watched the sun rise over Konoha. She didn't want to kill him but realized that that_ thing_ wasn't her little brother anymore. Naruto was dead.

END

* * *

**A/N:** And so the evil saga ends here. And believe me that I've been struggling with the end! Half of the chapter have been ready for about one or two months before I could write the rest. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed though. I just wanted to get this story done and out of my system. Maybe or maybe not I'll write a sequel but I don't think so at the moment. Only time can tell so for now R&R

Ja ne!


End file.
